The Frills of Darkness
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: [Oneshot] What really goes on in Ansem's room when Sephiroth is there... it's funny!


**The Frills of Darkness  
**by SetsuntaMew

I know, I shouldn't be starting another story until I finish the interviews, but I couldn't resist! It's short and funny, I promise. And the title sucks, but I never could come up with good titles.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be bragging.

* * *

'I really, really hate this. WHY did Ansem have to come back? And bring _another_ evil leader of darkness with him? Now I'm stuck being no better than a slave,' Yuffie thought to herself as she walked through the halls of Hollow Bastion.  
  
Coming near the door to Ansem's room, she was about to knock to tell him that she had brought him his dinner when she heard another voice in there.  
  
'Why is Sephiroth in _Ansem's_ room?' Yuffie asked herself, confused. The door was slightly open, so she looked in.  
  
It took every last bit of self-control she had not to burst out laughing. For there, in the room, was the funniest sight she had ever seen.  
  
Yuffie ran through the halls of the Bastion looking for her friends. Finding them, she burst into laughter.  
  
"Yuffie? What's so funny?" Aerith asked, slightly worried.  
  
"I think she snapped," Leon said.  
  
"No -gasp- oh no. It's just that -bursts into more laughter- Sephiroth is sitting in Ansem's room -laughs- stroking his wing -giggles- saying 'I wuv my wing' -bursts into laughter once again-", Yuffie said between fits of laughter.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Leon asked her.  
  
"No, I'm not! Come on, I'll show you myself!"  
  
"Yuffie, I think you may be hallucinating or something. You should come have something to eat in the kitchen. Please, I'm worried," Aerith pleaded.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone ever believe me?" Yuffie asked no one in particular. "If you really don't believe me, then what's the harm in coming?"  
  
"Fine," Leon said. "If it'll make you shut up."  
  
Yuffie leads Leon, Aerith, and Cloud up the stairs to where she last saw Ansem and Sephiroth.  
  
"See? I told you so," Yuffie was saying as she looked inside. But it wasn't the same as how she had left it...  
  
Ansem was sitting on the bed brushing and braiding Sephiroth's hair, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'Sephy Wephy'. Sephiroth was cleaning the feathers on his wing and petting it. They could hear him saying 'I wuv my wing.'  
  
"Told you so," Yuffie said, trying to be smug but failing horribly due to her suppressed giggles.  
  
The other three stood staring in shock for about 30 seconds until they regained their minds. And then all of them were rolling on the floor in silent laughter.  
  
The four of them stayed in the hallway for over an hour watching Ansem and 'Sephy Wephy'. But all good things must come to an end.  
  
"Sephy, I shall return. But I must go order around my minions for awhile," Ansem said.  
  
"Oh shit! We've gotta go!" Yuffie hissed, and they started to run away, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Ansem asked.  
  
The four shook their heads.  
  
"I swear, if _any_ one of you breathe a word of this, I will kill you. And everyone you've ever known. And then some. Understood?"  
  
The four nodded their heads this time.  
  
"Good. Now go ... um ... do slave work or something. Keep busy," Ansem told them.  
  
So then Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and Aerith walked away to continue with their duties, knowing that they would never look at Ansem and Sephiroth the same again.  
  
As Ansem turned to return to his room, he could have sworn that he heard Yuffie say, 'Hey, Cloud, do you wuv your wing?' But hey, he had had a long day, so it was probably just his imagination.

* * *

So. Love it? Hate it? Think I have a sick mind? Well, I know I do, but anyway...  
  
I'm trying really hard to get the Cloud chapter done for my interview fic. But my idea kitties seem to have died. So it might take awhile. Until next time, everyone!


End file.
